Technical Details
USS Menelaus Technical Details Warp (Whole Ship) *Warp Reactor Type :: Prometheus Class Integrated Dilithium-lined Swirl Chamber (2409) *Number of cores :: 2 (Beta and Gamma) *Power Output :: 138 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: 4 Nacelle X-Configuration *Maximum Velocity :: Warp 9.985( 36 Hours) *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: Warp 9.2 *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: Warp 9 This Warp core is designed to separate into two independent warp cores during Multi-Vector Assault Mode. The Operational specifications are comparable to the Defiant Class 7 Dilithium Focus Chamber. Upon reintegration, the core becomes one and is controlled from the Gamma Engineering Section. Warp (Command Hull) *Warp Reactor Type :: Class 3 Dilithium-lined Swirl Chamber *Number of cores :: 1 (Alpha) *Power Output :: 80 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: Dorsal & Ventral deployment during Multi-Vector Assault Mode *Maximum Velocity :: Warp 9.5 for 12 Hours *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: Warp 8.6 *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: Warp 9 During normal ship integration, this core is offline. The Alpha core can be used to run the entire ship but only under low power operating mode Impulse Systems (Whole Ship) *Number of Engines :: 6 (2 for each section) *Power Source :: (upgrade 120821) “Fremont” MkIV. Hyper Impulse Engines (defeats Time Dilation) *Number of Reactors :: 3 (1 for each section) *Power Output :: 88 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.85 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster systems *Type :: Version 4 Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 15 *Output :: 4.8 Million Newtons Hull *Composition :: Ablative Tetraburnium Alloy Hull *Depth :: 53cm *Structural Integrity Field :: High Intensity *Life :: 82 years *Protection :: Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.) Mk.III - 8cm thick Navigational Deflector *Type :: Molybdenum & Duranium Mesh *Power :: Two Graviton Polarity Generators Mk.IV *Output :: 272 Gigawatts *Field Strength :: 625 Millicochranes Shields *Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shields Technology) *Number of Grids :: 22 *Power Output :: 8,200 Gigawatts *Shield Range :: 12 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 65% of EM Spectrum Computer *Type :: AC-22 Bio-Neural Super-Series (2409) *Version :: LCARS 6.8 (Tactical configuration) *Storage Capacity :: 1250 MegaQuads *Processing Speed :: 675,000 ExaFLOPS *Operating Temperature :: 10 degrees Kelvin to 1,820 degrees Kelvin Sensor Arrays *Number :: 12 *Type :: Multi-Modal Mk.IV *Range :: 22 Light-years Primarily used for limited scientific endevours. Tactical Sensors *Number :: 60 *Type :: Tactical *Range :: 22 Light-years Each sensor automatically tracks and locks onto incoming hostile vessels and reports bearing, aspect, distance, and vulnerability percentage to the tactical station on the main bridge. With 60 independent sensor arrays, backed by the processing power of her computer network, a Prometheus class can not only wage battle, but conduct and lead other Starfleet and Allied vessels in tactical engagements. Further, the Prometheus class can process and collect tactical data at much greater speeds than any starship before her, thanks in part to the redundancy of the arrays, but also the computing power and efficiency of her sensor systems. Communications Array *Short Range :: 4,300,000 Kilometers *Long Range :: 22.9 Light-years for Real-Time Transmission *Transmission Capacity :: 19.5 kiloquads per second *Transmission Speed :: Warp 9.9998 Holographic systems *Command :: Emergency Command Hologram (E.C.H.) *Medical :: Emergency Medical Hologram - Mark IV (E.M.H. IV) *Holographic Emitters :: All Decks *Holographic Communications Array *Holodecks :: 2 + Holofiring range Tractor Systems *Power :: 9 - 17 Gigawatt Multi-phase Graviton Polarity Sources *Field Strength :: 480 Millicochranes *Minimum Range :: 126 Million tons at 2 Kilometers *Maximum Range :: 1 ton at 30,000 Kilometers *Object Size Range :: Up to 920 Meters Transporters *Type :: Personnel **Number :: 3 **PADD size :: 6 **Range :: 40,000 Kilometers **Operations Per Hour (each) :: 120 *Type :: Cargo **Number :: 2 **PADD Size: 4 **Range :: 40,000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour (each) :: 120 *Type :: Emergency (outbound only) **Number :: 3 **PADD Size :: 6 **Range :: 15,000 Kilometers **Operations per hour (each) :: 120 Armaments 'Command Hull - Alpha' *Phasers Total :: **Type XIV Phaser Arrays, Phaser Dual Cannons Mk XIV ***Number of arrays :: 6 (2 Hidden Arrays) ***Strength and Power Output :: 88 Gigawatts (Each) **Type :: Quantum (upgrade 120825) ***Number of arrays :: 4 ***Strength and Power Output :: 180 Gigawatts ***Effective Range :: 1.000.000 Kilometers *Torpedo Systems: **Type Photon Torpedo Launcher Mk VIII **Forward :: 2 launchers @ 6 Torpedo’s per volley per launcher **Aft :: None **Compliment :: 130 Quantum Torpedo *Defences :: Regenerative Shields & Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.)] 'Dorsal Engineering Section - Beta' *Phasers Total :: **Type XIV Phaser Arrays, Phaser Dual Cannons Mk XIV ***Number of arrays :: 4 (4 Hidden Arrays) ***Strength and Power Output :: 88 Gigawatts (Each) **Type :: Quantum (upgrade 120825) ***Number of arrays :: 2 ***Strength and Power Output :: 180 Gigawatts ***Effective Range :: 1.000.000 Kilometers *Torpedo Systems: **Forward :: 1 launcher - (1 Hidden Launcher) @ 6 Torpedo’s per volley per launcher **Aft :: 2 pop-up launchers @ 6 Torpedo’s per volley per launcher **Compliment :: 240 Quantum Torpedo *Defences :: Regenerative Shields & Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.)] 'Ventral Engineering Section - Gamma' *Phasers Total :: **Type XIV Phaser Arrays, Phaser Dual Cannons Mk XIV ***Number of arrays :: 10 (4 Hidden Arrays) ***Strength and Power Output :: 85 Gigawatts (Each) **Type :: Quantum (upgrade 120825) ***Number of arrays :: 2 ***Strength and Power Output :: 180 Gigawatts ***Effective Range :: 1.000.000 Kilometers *Torpedo Systems: **Forward :: 2 launchers @ 6 Torpedo’s per volley per launcher **Aft :: None **Compliment :: 130 Quantum Torpedo *Defences :: Regenerative Shields & Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.)] Total MVAM Armament Increase *Command Hull ** 33% *Dorsal Engineering Section ** 250% *Ventral Engineering Section ** 50% *Total Ship Armament Increase ** 64% Class Enhancements *Regenerative Shields ** An advanced shielding technology implemented on Starfleet starships in the late 24th Century. Regenerative shielding quickly analyses an attacking weapon's frequency and then modulate shield frequency to decrease damage without depleting shield energy. *Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.)] **Ablative armour was developed during the Borg defensive weapons project along with pulse phaser cannons and Quantum Torpedo development. Ablative armour provided an extra layer of defence for the vessel against enemy fire if the shields failed. It worked by forming a protective layer over the hull surface capable of rapidly dissipating the energy impacts from directed energy weapon fire. It is standard fitting on Prometheus class starships and optionally added to other combat orientated starships such as the defiant class. *Multi-Vector Assault Mode **By using advanced compartmentalization and automation systems, a ship capable of multi-vector assault mode could split itself into three separate warp-capable crafts, becoming an entire squadron operating semi-independently and in concert. This technology gives a Tactical Advantage over larger ships, and also over a large number of ships having the ability to utilize the full array of the ships weaponry to either disable or destroy an enemy or enemies depending on the situation. It is possible for an Experienced Tactical Officer working in conjunction with Tactical Computer, to control each section either semi-manually or fully manually in emergency combat situations, Multi-Vector Assault Mode can also be controlled placing a skeleton crew in each section. *Planetary Landing Ability (P.L.A.) **A system which the Prometheus Class shares with the Intrepid and Nova Classes. It allows the ship to enter the atmosphere of a planet and land on the surface should it be necessary to make an emergency landing. The Prometheus Class uses the "Ground Footpad System" to make a landing on the planets surface. *Emergency Medical Hologram - Mark IV (E.M.H. Mark IV) **A Medical hologram designed to supplement the existing Medical personnel aboard ship. It's primary function is to administer medical aid in situations that would be deemed to dangerous for the ships medical personnel to enter or completely run sickbay if their are no Medical personnel. Unlike early versions of the EMH, the Prometheus class has holographic projectors on ever deck, this allows the EMH to be called anywhere on the ship for an immediate medical response. *Emergency Command Hologram (E.C.H.) **The Prometheus class starship is equipped with the Emergency Command Hologram that in the event of the ships crew being immobilised, such as the failed hijacking attempt of the USS Prometheus in 2374, the ship would automatically activate the ECH to take control of the ship and bring it safely back to the nearest UFS asset such as a Starbase or starship where control can be handed back to UFS officers. If in a combat situation the ECH is activated, then the ECH will complete combat operations. On the Prometheus Class, each drive section is equipped with its own ECH for Multi-Vector Assault Mode Manoeuvres. The ECH may also, but only when absolutely necessary, destroy the ship to stop it falling into enemy hands. Category:USS Menelaus